A I Alert
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Atrapado en su propio cuerpo termina en la mansión de una mujer extraña. El mundo que conocía no está, parece que está encerrado en el futuro. Fic participante del Reto anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.


**_Hola a todos nUn/ *tomatazo en la cara* ¡¿Eso por qué fue?! TnT_**

 ** _Lectores: Por demorarte tanto en publicar (#.)9_**

 ** _Ahh *risita nerviosa* eso ¿eh? jejeje *pose nerviosa* Tenía muchas cosas en mente, casi no me puedo organizar para hacer este fic y los otros para el reto xD pero ya estoy aquí con un poco de alegría y fic._**

 ** _Recuerden que éste fic pertenece al reto del año 2017 del foro de La Mansión Hellsing, la actividad es...*redoble de tambores* Un fic AU (Universo Alterno) que contenga la muerte de un personaje importante en la historia._**

 ** _Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano, solo la historia es mía._**

 ** _Ahora si, ¡a leer! *tomatazo multiple* ¡Ya entendí! TTnTT._**

* * *

 **A. I. Alert**

-¿Cuándo llegará el nuevo paciente?- Pregunta por novena vez en el día la dueña de la casa, tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto al nuevo experimento en los cuales predominan el ansia y el miedo.

-Hoy en la noche- Responde una joven risueña mirando a la ventana.- No se preocupe, de seguro éste si será.- Dice ella intentando animar a su colega.

-Eso espero.- Es la única respuesta que recibe antes de escuchar pasos saliendo del estudio.

No recuerda nada después de ese incidente, solo un golpe sordo contra su cabeza y mucha oscuridad. No recuerda su nombre, edad, mucho menos si tiene familia o amigos a los que pueda acudir en busca de ayuda. Solo domina un sentimiento en él, tiene miedo, y eso es poco, esta aterrado hasta más allá del átomo más pequeño de su cuerpo, ignora dónde está, no puede moverse ni hablar, está encerrado en su propio cuerpo en contra de su voluntad.

" _Unidad activada_ "

Una voz monótona hace eco en su cabeza mientras abre sus ojos escarlata, parpadea un par de veces y examina el lugar que lo rodea con curiosidad y desconfianza. Una gran biblioteca de dos pisos con altos estantes lo rodea, grandes ventanales dejan entrar a raudales la luz de la luna llena y las sombras de los setos, estatuas y columnas del jardín, entre los pasillos encuentra numerosas mesitas de lectura con sus lámparas y sus cómodos sillones. La gran puerta de roble se abre y por ella penetran el agradable olor del chocolate recién hecho y la vibrante pero suave melodía de un vals antiguo. Su olfato y su oído lo guían paulatinamente a un placentero letargo hasta que...

- _Base de datos..._ \- Su brazo es sacudido violentamente por una descarga eléctrica, luego su espalda y al final su cerebro el cual da un vuelco veloz y descontrolado, sus ojos se mueven, frenéticos, algo ha aparecido en su mirada, parece una interfaz como la de las películas de ciencia-ficción. Su cuerpo se sacude por violentos espasmos mientras él se siente más asustado que nunca, ¿Qué le han hecho?- _Activada_ \- Es su voz, esa voz de autómata que hacía eco hace unos instantes atrás era su voz. ¿Por qué suena así? Cierra sus ojos para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y lo siente todo, se siente más pesado de lo normal, esta entumecido y la cabeza le va a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Es bueno verlo despierto V-alucard.- Una joven rubia está parada cerca al borde de una extraña fuente. La mira un instante y luego va acercando su confusa mirada a su cuerpo, está rodeado de un líquido viscoso y plateado que no lo deja mover, su cuerpo tiene una multitud de cables conectados a una mole inmediatamente fuera de la fuente que pita cada cierto tiempo. La joven le sonríe y se recuesta en el borde de marfil de la fuente quedando ambos enfrentados.

-¿Pero qué...?- Antes siquiera de terminar de formulas la pregunta todo su cuerpo cambia de postura y casi de actitud, se pone rígido, dispuesto a obedecer. Su voz cambia de nuevo, cada vez parece más un robot que un humano, su mirada es fría y sus movimientos son lentos y aletargados.- _Le agradezco su preocupación._ \- Escucha un click e inmediatamente sus muñecas y tobillos quedan libres de la estorbosa silla metálica en la que esta sentado, se levanta y empieza a caminar casi por inercia hacia aquella joven a través de ese viscoso material. Por otra parte, en lo más profundo y recóndito de su interior Vlad intenta frenarse, detener esos amenazadores pasos o desviarlos para huir lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiese, pero todo es en vano, ha perdido de nuevo el control.

Al salir de la fuente la chica le pasa una toalla y él se seca con ella, percatándose por primera vez que está desnudo, su miembro le cuelga vergonzosamente, pero algo no cuadra, es diferente. Vlad intenta bajar la mirada o desviarla para mirar su cuerpo completamente pero, de nuevo, no puede.

-Bienvenido a la mansión de la doctora Integra Hellsing.- Dice la chica empezando a andar, él la sigue de nuevo, Vlad se ve a sí mismo de nuevo como un androide que obedece completamente a su amo humano y eso lo enferma pero no puede hacer nada más que esperar. Pasan al lado de un espejo en el cual Vlad captó una imagen de su cuerpo, se ve como un autentico autómata, puede observar las estrías por las que pasan los cables que le dan movimiento al cuerpo y sus articulaciones completamente metálicas. Ya no es un humano, está condenado a ser un robot, le consuela al menos seguir poseyendo su cabellera negra y lustrosa para recordar lo que fue su humanidad.- Su trabajo será cosa simple, solo obedezca sin rechistar y lo dejarán vivir.-

Ambos siguen su camino en silencio, la joven se deleita por el prototipo que tendrá su jefa, Vlad por otra parte intenta mover su cuerpo en otra dirección, recobrar el control, pero por más de que se esfuerza no logra más que hacer que su cuerpo se confunda. El pasillo desemboca en una puerta pintada sobriamente de negro y con distintos adornos exquisitamente tallados en el mármol del marco, un viñedo con apetecibles racimos enredados en el marco. La joven toca la puerta y desde adentro se escucha un firme "Adelante" femenino.

Ambos entran e inmediatamente en la mirada del hombre todo se vuelve un caos.

-Algo más.- La joven voltea hacia el androide quien, con mirada estóica, la escruta con sus ojos escarlata.- Está prohibido colapsar.- Y sin más que agregar se abre paso hasta el centro de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras el robot sigue tras ella.

-Seras- La mujer sentada tras el escritorio levanta la mirada, sus ojos azules y gélidos se posan sobre el hombre causando espasmos más difíciles de disimular.- ¿Qué tenemos?-

-Lo que usted pidió señorita Integra.- La mujer se levanta de su escritorio con parsimonía y se acerca al hombre, examinándolo, midiéndolo, tocando todo lo que le antoja importándole poco la desnudez del androide.- Puedes retirarte Seras, gracias.- La joven se aleja por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos desaparecen el la oscuridad de la noche.

" _Error...Falla en el sistema_ "

-Entonces...- Hay un brillo extraño en los ojos de la mujer rubia, no se ha identificado y en el estado en el que se encuentra el sistema interno del androide sería un milagro que la información pudiese ser correctamente buscada. La mujer se sienta en el escritorio descuidadamente mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa gatuna.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

El androide intenta responder pero Vlad intercepta cada intento haciéndolo parecer indeciso hasta que logra tomar el control de la situación.

-Au...xi...lio- Es lo único que logra jadear antes de que la inteligencia artificial desbarate su intento de comunicación. Aunque son las palabras que Vlad lleva gritando desde hace tiempo, la voz es de V- alucard, la unidad robot. La mujer eleva una ceja pero luego suspira.

-Retírese. Siga la luz azul en la pared, lo llevará a su dormitorio.- Vlad conduce su cuerpo a la salida del estudio con pasos vacilantes. Al estar afuera el error desaparece, gira su cabeza hacia la pared y ve un cable de luz azul que se pierde en la dirección contraria a la que llegó.

Sigue la luz hasta llegar a una puerta de roble pintada en negro, la puerta se abre y él entra con desconfianza. Un cuarto amplio y con grandes ventanales lo recibe, solo una cama, un escritorio y unos pocos estantes, a un lado de la puerta de entrada hay otra puerta, por ahora cerrada con llave. Se asoma a la ventana y se encuentra con un cielo sin estrellas, los altos rascacielos se ven diminutos a la distancia y a su alrededor las nubes son oscuras y tenebrosas. Se acuesta en la cama e inmediatamente unos cables serpentean hasta conectarse a su cabeza, su mirada se empaña y su cuerpo se pone rígido.

" _Conexión de Unidad completada. Comenzando descarga de datos y carga de batería._ "

Vlad lucha por recuperar el control pero pronto desiste y se desliza en algo parecido al sueño.

Al otro día Integra y Seras calibran y actualizan los datos del nuevo integrante de la mansión. Al estar listo dejan en el escritorio la ropa que el androide deberá ponerse y se alejan cuchicheando cómplices sobre lo guapo o extraño de ese nuevo individuo.

" _Unidad activada. Actualizando datos._ "

El robot abre los ojos con lentitud y mira a su alrededor desubicado, es Vlad quien ha tomado el control del cascarón que es su cuerpo. Camina hacia la puerta y gira el pomo, al abrirse encuentra un baño con la última tecnología jamas soñada, aún asombrado entra y cierra la puerta. De nuevo los cables se conectan a su cabeza.

" _Iniciando secuencia de aseo._ "

Vlad se ha resignado a ser prisionero de su cuerpo, ya no se sorprende al sentir que sus brazos cuelgan firmemente a lado y lado de su cuerpo, tampoco le asombra el extraño tono de su voz o la rigidez que se adueña de él, solo lo fascina su vista, cada día más parecida a una interfaz tecnológicamente avanzada y lo que debe ser ahora su cerebro. Ahora es un robot, pero su conciencia humana no se ha ido ¿Por qué?. Entre su lista de quehaceres agrega la investigación, averiguará todo lo que se pueda saber sobre su cambio.

- _ **Varios meses después.-**_

Ya se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de su ahora dueña, un aura poderosa que puede confundir con facilidad el sistema operativo del robot más sofisticado pero que resguarda a una persona bondadosa y emprendedora, una persona por la que Vlad estaría dispuesto a luchar y a morir. Ya sabe cómo infiltrarse en el sistema operativo de V-alucard para hacerle detalles a su dueña y a su colega, siempre impresionándolas por su conocimiento y sensibilidad, siempre cuidando de ellas para mantenerlas felices y tranquilas. Su investigación también va por buen camino, él es un experimento, el decimoquinto, cuyos resultados parecen complacer a las mujeres y a todos los científicos que revisan cada día sus progresos, es el intento por lograr nuevamente lo que es llamado Robot Mentalmente Sensible y Humano que se logró a cargo del padre de su dueña con la unidad W-Dornez; el material viscoso en el que estaba sumergido cuando despertó en la mansión es llamado Maquina Transformatum, es un material que, al ser absorbido por la piel humana cambia su contextura interna y externa, cambia el uso, presencia o contextura de los órganos del cuerpo; entre otros.

" _Error_ _desconocido._ "

Un error temporal salta a su vista como un rayo. Éstos errores temporales ocurren cuando hay tareas mal hechas y programas de funcionamiento defectuoso que deben ser reparados de inmediato. Tan rápido como aparece, el error desaparece extrañando a Vlad.

Al salir de su cuarto ya vestido y organizado se encuentra con un papel doblado, lo recoge y picado por la curiosidad humana que aún le queda, lo lee. Las piernas le fallan, el robot cae y se estremece por lo que en el papel se encuentra plasmado.

" _Analizando..._ "

No puede creer lo que sucede, después de lograr que sus ideas se organicen en su mente caótica revisa con frenesí los sistemas de hospitales en la ciudad en busca de Integra encontrándola en el Unity Plus Hospital. Sin perder tiempo sale y se monta en el auto que a ella más le gustaba. En unos escasos diez minutos llega a las puertas del hospital, entra intempestuosamente y se para frente a la recepcionista, una joven castaña y de cabellos ondulados, que apenas levanta la mirada al sentirlo.

-¿En qué cuarto esta Integra Hellsing?- La joven frente a él eleva una ceja y empieza a buscar entre sus papeles durante minutos, que a Vlad se le antojaron eternos, hasta detenerse en una ficha en especial.

-Quinto piso, pasillo izquierdo, cuarto 513.- Apenas ella termina de hablar Vald se aleja corriendo hacia las escaleras y empieza a subirlas de dos en dos, tiempo que se le antojó eterno, hasta llegar al quinto piso donde atraviesa como un relámpago los metros que lo separan de su ama hasta llegar a la puerta oscura con aviso dorado que reza "513: Integra Hellsing Causa:Choque de auto" Entra en silencio agazapándose a la pared.

El fatalista olor a alcohol, medicinas y hospital flota en el aire, el respirador zumba mientras que la usuaria intenta recoger todo el aire con sus dañados pulmones, en la camilla hay una mata de cabello rubio manchada de escarlata y un rostro deformado por los moretones. Ella está sola, Seras no está con ella. Seras murió en el choque.

" _Atención: Daño en los sistemas internos...Error_ "

La vista de Vlad se empezó a nublar mientras trastabilla para acercarse a su jefe y amiga. Un aviso salta ante sus ojos con insistencia, camina hasta que queda tan cerca como para coger la mano maltrecha de Integra entre sus manos enguantadas machándose de sangre.

-Estatuto 415...- Empieza a decir Integra entre sueños y casi susurrando por la falta de aire. El pelinegro solo la mira sorprendido.- Despejado...- Al final de esa palabra su pecho empieza a elevarse con más lentitud hasta que cada elevación se volvió invisible.

-Integra no hables más.- V-alucard le ha cedido el control a Vlad quien no sabe cómo actuar. Intentando hacerla callar él habla con ella, le suplica desesperadamente que deje de hablar. Súbitamente su vista se nubla y se reproduce un video en el que está Integra en el gran salón de la mansión, su cabello rubio está algo revuelto y bajo sus ojos hay ojeras de un morado oscuro que preocupa al joven-androide.

-Vlad o V-alucard como quieras llamarte no importa, estoy preocupada.- El pelinegro afinó su vista para poner atención a las palabras de la rubia.- Escucha, tu y yo estamos enlazados, tu vida depende de la mía y eso significa que los dos tenemos que cuidar del otro.- Ella sonríe y suspira.- Ya que tu siempre has cuidado de mí es el momento de que yo cuide de ti, por el mismo hecho de que estamos conectados he logrado lo que mi padre logró con el androide W-Dornez, crear un enlace estable entre el humano anfitrión, el androide parásito y el amo. Hasta hace unos pocos días creía que la comunidad científica iba a emplear éste enlace para beneficio de la humanidad, ayudando a nuestros semejantes pero sé que puedes recordar la vez que te pedí que te infiltraras en la computadora de Irine Mischovik- En efecto la recordaba, la información que recibió y que, más tarde, le hizo llegar a Integra por medio de un informe. El programa de enlace de soldados que se basaba en los principios de enlace de Integra con V-alucard iba a ser vendido al ejercito de todos los países para la siguiente guerra. El proyecto recibió el nombre de "Enlace H-A".- Apenas yo muera ellos irán por ti para desarmarte y buscar la forma de hacer funcionar sus disfuncionales enlaces, pero solo se puede encontrar el enlace si ambas partes están conectadas y vivas. Eso hizo papá con W-Dornez. Ambos moriremos apenas mi corazón lata por última vez pero estoy segura que nos encontraremos de nuevo, tal vez en otro mundo, o en otro tiempo. Pero recuerda que te quiero mucho y que eso no va a cambiar nunca.-

Al finalizar la grabación hay dos cuerpos en el cuarto, la joven rubia de tan solo 30 años ya ha dejado de oponerse a la muerte y, siempre a su lado como su fiel guardián, está su robot pelinegro con la mirada vacua. Ambos han dejado éste plano.

Más allá, en el último piso del rascacielos de la empresa de robótica M.C Robots, la voz de un hombre masculla improperios dirigidos a la recién fallecida, al igual que su padre se lleva el secreto de un enlace tan poderoso a la tumba y no importará cuantas veces intentara revivir el sistema operativo del androide de Integra, éste ya no funciona.

-Vlad- Alguien me llama, esa voz se escucha lejos y está oscuro. ¿Quién es? Intento contestar pero no puedo.- Vlad despierta.- Esa voz la conozco. ¿Dónde? Abro mis ojos perezosamente- Vlad, me alegra que ya estás despierto.-


End file.
